


charmed

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Manager Ushijima, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mischievous Tendou, POV Alternating, Shirabu is a Semi Eita fan, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day 4: RainDay 5: Idol AUDay 6: JacketShirabu Kenjirou had always been a fan of STZ, a boy band where Semi Eita plays as the lead guitarist and vocalist. On a rare day he managed to attend a fan meet event, he was given the opportunity to get up close and personal with his favorite band.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	charmed

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short fic, but i ended up writing it until 3k words.

Ticket sales were always chaotic, especially when it comes to STZ’s concerts.

“I kept telling you to wake up early, Satori!” a copper-colored hair man said as he dragged his friend to the back of the now five-meter-long line. “I knew I should have camped out.”

The red-head just laughed at the obvious frustration plastered all over his friend’s face.

“Kenji, I told you we should’ve just bought online.”

“And I keep telling you the website crashes whenever you’re about to pay.”

“Or I could just call my friend who works in the industry to give us passes.”

The younger male abruptly covered his friend’s mouth. “Satori, you know very well spurting information like this on STZ’s ticket line sale would make you a center of attention, right?”

His friend pushed him away and rolled his eyes, mumbling curses about how it was the rare day he gets to have a day off and now he’s forced to spend it on a line.

Shirabu Kenjirou wore his typical “I’m STZ Fan” attire, which consisted of an all-black getup. Matched with a black cap that makes it hard for people to recognize who he is.

“Why do you always insist on wearing black, Kenji? It’s fucking summer.”

Tendou Satori had always been supportive of his friend fanning over the band. Well, if he was being honest, he thought it was just a phase. Shirabu had always been uninterested with a lot of things that were not related to science. That’s why he was surprised when one day he caught him with earphones on. Expecting it was another science audiobook, Tendou plugged the jack out of his phone only to have music blast from the speaker.

“It’s easier to blend in with black,” Shirabu flatly said.

Tendou sighed. There’s no fighting with Shirabu on this one. He had more years of experience being a fan than anyone. “I still think it’s a waste of time to wait in line, Kenji. What happens when the VIP section has already been sold out?”

Shirabu looked at his friend, eyebrows meeting with an amused smile on his face. “Who said anything about buying VIP tickets?”

Tendou didn’t understand Shirabu’s logic. He always thought, “ _Don’t hardcore fans always opt for VIP tickets to be near the stage?_ ” Until on the day of the concert, when they were looking for their assigned position in the lower box section.

From there, the whole stage could be seen. Not to mention, it felt as if you were closer to them than when on the VIP section. Also, it’s more comfortable. You didn’t have to constantly raise your head with a possibility of a stiff neck after.

He looked to his right where his friend was. Tendou was appalled.

Shirabu was crying. He was ugly crying, singing the lyrics of the song on top of his lungs. Then, when the chorus came on, he was already jumping with the rest of the audience.

 _“Now this is a sight you don’t see every day,”_ Tendou thought.

#

Concerts were always hectic. Although, he could not deny that last night was the best they ever had.

“You ready for the fan meet, Eita?” the band’s manager, Ushijima Wakatoshi said.

STZ always holds fan meets the day after their concerts, wherever they are. It was their vocalist, Semi Eita’s idea. He said it gives them a chance to meet their fans well-rested. But everyone knew it was because Semi was like a mother hen who constantly worries.

“Yeah, just give me some time to fix my hair.”

Ushijima nodded. If there was one concern Semi could not get rid of, it would be his hair. He was the band’s greatest hair critic.

“Do you think Jirou would be there?” their bassist, Kawanishi Taichi asked as the band made their way to the event room.

“Who?” Goshiki Tsutomu, the band’s keyboardist, said.

“Isn’t that the band’s number one fan?” their rhythm guitarist, Yamagata Hayato said.

“He’s been with the band since it formed and we never met him once,” Oohira Reon, the band’s drummer pointed.

“Really? We have a fan like that?” Goshiki asked.

Among the members, Goshiki was the latest addition to the band. They never had a keyboardist until six months ago when Ushijima said they were overdue for something new. Aside from that, he was also the youngest.

“He was the one that defended you recently when someone said they could barely hear keys on our latest song,” Kawanishi said.

“I remember that. He was also the one that called out someone when they said your hair was ugly,” Yamagata remarked. “He said, ‘He may be bowl cut, but that’s STZ’s Lil’ Bowl Cut’.”

“He was the one who said that?” Goshiki exclaimed, eyes sparkling at the comment.

“Don’t worry, he said that to defend Semi too,” Oohira pointed. “He’s a Semi Eita fan.”

“And you never once met him?” Goshiki asked.

The older members shook their heads no. “He always sends us gifts on our birthdays and special occasions, though.”

“He _never_ misses a Semi Eita day.”

“He may forget a special day in your life, but never in Semi Eita’s life.”

“Speaking of Eita, where is he?” Yamagata asked.

“I think he’s still doing some hair ritual,” Oohira said.

Yamagata pinched the bridge of his nose. They were already behind the door and waited for Semi to arrive before going in as a band. He groaned when Semi creeped from behind the guitarist.

“I could hear your thoughts, Hayato,” Semi said. “And no, don’t worry, I only took five photos.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to keep doing that when you know your hair’s perfectly fine.”

“It’s because my hair’s perfectly fine, Hayato. That’s why I keep doing it,” Semi pointed. “Besides, we all know everybody loves my hair.”

Yamagata let out a sigh before Ushijima called them to be out on stage.

“Do you think Jirou would be here?” Semi asked.

“Eita, you always ask the question when you know the answer would always be the same,” Kawanishi said. “We don’t even know what Jirou looks like.”

“I bet he has great hair,” Goshiki said. “If he’s a Semi Eita fan, he should have good hair.”

#

“So, tell me again why I have to be here?” Tendou asked his friend who was now in line with the other STZ fans waiting to see the band up close.

Luckily for them, both he and Shirabu were able to get tickets for the fan meet that only allows a couple hundred fans in. And fortunately, they were also able to win one that lets them have the opportunity to talk with the boys.

“You are my plus one,” Shirabu said.

“What do you mean by plus one? Is this some kind of party?”

Sometimes, Tendou thinks Shirabu forgets that he wasn’t an avid fan like him. Fans who meet up with STZ personally always get a plus one ticket for a friend. This is to avoid past occurrences like fainting or knees giving up when meeting the boys. (Yes, that happened once and the boys didn’t know what to do.)

“No. I won a ticket that makes me meet them. That means I get to have a plus one ticket,” Shirabu excitedly said. “I get to see Semi Eita up close. I’ve never seen him that close before. Also, not to mention I could talk to them for a few minutes. I don’t know who to talk with first. Do I just spend all those times talking to Semi? God, I hope I don’t mess that one up. I wouldn’t want to waste it just ogling at him.”

Shirabu’s eyes were sparkling as he said those words. Tendou groaned. _“Ah, here it goes again. Shirabu’s Semi Eita fan mode.”_

“That’s very generous of them,” Tendou said before scolding his friend to shut up.

Not that he hated Shirabu when he talked about Semi Eita, it was just that, the line was already moving. Being on Semi Eita fan mode makes his friend forget his surroundings and just goes on and on talking about the ash blond lead guitarist and vocalist of the band.

“Fuck, I’m so nervous,” Shirabu said.

They were already next in line, and the last pair to enter. This was an advantage on their part. At least, Shirabu wouldn’t have to be pressured with someone being next to them.

As soon as they were called, Shirabu was fidgeting with his fingers all throughout the walk. Tendou had to stop him from momentarily behind the curtains that separated him from the band.

“Get your shit together, Kenji,” Tendou said. “I did not come with you to see a grown man look like a high schooler meeting their first crush. I swear to god, I’m not saving you from humiliating yourself if you start peeing on your pants like that time in high school when you heard Semi would perform live.”

Shirabu narrowed his eyes on his friend. “You did not have to remind me of that,” he said.

Tendou grinned. “Well, calm your nerves. You’re Shirabu Kenjirou, the top resident of the neurosurgery unit. I don’t know how you have the time to fanboy over STZ, but somehow you managed to balance it well.”

Taking a deep breath, the curtains opened and the band’s manager appeared.

“Shirabu Kenjirou and Tendou Satori,” Ushijima said, narrowing his eyes at the copper-haired man. _“I hope Semi holds himself back.”_

#

Their shoulders were already aching. Not to mention, they were already feeling the cold temperature from the air conditioner.

“That’s the last fan, right?” Yamagata asked.

“I hope he’s not as chaotic as the one before,” Goshiki said.

When Ushijima came back, two men were trailing before him.

The first Semi noticed was the man with shorter build wearing a light brown top and black pants. He expected the redhead to be their fan, but he was evidently surprised when the copper-haired stepped forward.

“Uh, hi?” he said – well, more like asked.

Kawanishi was the first to talk for his bandmates. They were obviously all thinking the redhead was their fan and didn’t expect the serious one.

“Hello, I’m Kawanishi Taichi. But you probably already know that,” he said, chuckling to get off the awkward air around.

“Yeah, I’m Shirabu Kenjirou.”

“Shirabu, how long have you been a fan?” Yamagata asked.

The fan thought for a moment before answering. “Uh, I guess you could say I’m one of your oldest fans.”

“We rarely have them still coming around,” Oohira pointed.

Shirabu just smiled at them and silence enveloped the room.

 _“Oh god, Kenjirou, why are you so awkward,”_ Tendou thought as he looked at his friend’s stiff back. _“Fucking idiot’s already in front of his idol and he can’t even keep a conversation going.”_

“Ne,” Tendou suddenly interjected, making the five idols and his friend abruptly look his way. The redhead was walking towards Shirabu swaying his hips making the copper-haired groan.

He was already beside Shirabu when he spoke, “I’m sorry for my friend. He’s really bad at talking to people.”

“Shut up, Satori,” Shirabu said through gritted teeth.

“Well, I guess except for annoying people like me,” Tendou exclaimed, hopping once pointing fingers to himself. The scene was as if the two were performing a short skit and Shirabu was forced to do it.

Semi unexpectedly broke the awkward air and laughed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that, I think my band mates would agree we didn’t expect such a serious looking fan.”

Tendou leaned on to Shirabu’s ear and whispered, “Go get your man, Kenji.”

His friend shook him off.

“You know you can take a seat, right?” Semi said, motioning at the empty space in front of him. “Just relax and treat us as if you’ve known us for so long.”

“Oh, he does know you for a long time! He’s been your fan since forever,” Tendou exclaimed.

Suddenly, Shirabu regretted ever bringing Tendou with him. If he knew his friend couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut, he should have just gone alone.

But this was what made Semi interested with the fan in front of him.

“Really?” Semi asked, eyeing Shirabu who was now taking the empty seat and sighed as he sat down.

“Please ignore my friend. His mouth doesn’t know when to shut up.”

This comment made the members laugh.

“Oh, we have one like that over here,” Oohira said, pointing at Goshiki. “It’s actually a surprise he hasn’t spoken yet.”

“I don’t think we’ve heard of you, Shirabu. We know the fans who had been with us since the beginning,” their rhythmic guitarist said.

“Not to mention, it’s rare to meet a veteran fan now,” their drummer said.

“Uh,” the fan trailed. “I actually haven’t really been to your concerts aside from last night. That was the first time I attended one.”

“Really?” Yamagata asked. “How come?”

“When I first heard of you, I was still in high school. You weren’t as famous then, but you already had a growing fanbase. When you started having gigs, they were either too far or my schedule was just too tight to go. So, I’ve always been team live streams.”

“What do you like about our music, Shirabu?” their vocalist asked.

Shirabu thought for a moment before answering, “I like that I could connect with it. Growing up, my parents always had high expectations for me. I was barely hanging on when I heard your music on the radio, it was really catchy and I couldn’t get it off my head so I searched it up and from then I guess you could say I’ve been a fan?”

“Could you still remember what song that was?” Oohira asked.

“How could I forget? It was ‘Alaska’.”

The band exclaimed wows in chorus as they stared at Shirabu in admiration.

“I’m lost,” Tendou said in the corner who was taking in the scene of the band jumping up and down at his friend when he told them the song. “What about it anyway?”

Ushijima looked at the redhead and said, “It was the band’s first song.”

It was then that Goshiki walked towards Shirabu and abruptly bowed at one of the band’s oldest fans.

“I will try my best to meet your expectations!” he said, surprising not just Shirabu but also the people in the room.

When the keyboardist rose, he sheepishly put a hand on his nape and said, “It’s just that, I don’t want to disappoint STZ fans, especially ones who have been with the band from the start. I don’t want them thinking I just got here because I’m friends with Kawanishi and that I don’t really have the talent to be in such a well-known band.”

Shirabu laughed. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m pretty sure you’re cut for it, Lil’ Bowl Cut.”

Goshiki inhaled, almost as if holding back the tears from the fan’s comment.

“Did you just call him Lil’ Bowl Cut?” Yamagata asked.

“What did you say your first name was, Shirabu?” Semi asked.

“Uh, Kenjirou?” Shirabu answered, looking at Semi who smiled at him.

The band caught on with the information and put it together.

“By any chance, are you Jirou?” Kawanishi asked.

Shirabu looked at the members who were intently waiting for his reply. When Shirabu nodded, there was another round of jumping and happy dances. They were even pulling Shirabu to dance with them.

Semi was the first to speak to him with a playful sigh. “We’re going to have to talk about that hair of yours.”

“Eita and his hair obsession,” Yamagata said, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not important right now, Eita. What’s more important is that we finally met, Jirou!” Oohira said, pulling Shirabu into a hug while the others joined in.

Tendou was, once again, lost. Not that he didn’t like seeing his friend being crushed by his favorite band, but again, he didn’t know what was happening.

“They’ve been looking for Jirou for a long time already. They knew he wasn’t always present during concerts, but he was their most mysterious fan,” Ushijima said, noting Tendou's confused expression. “Seriously, Satori, why didn’t you tell me Shirabu was actually Jirou? If you had told me that, they could have met the boy sooner.”

Tendou looked sideways at the band’s manager. “I didn’t even know that information was important. Besides, I’ve always offered to set him up with the band through you, but he’s just a stubborn brat who keeps saying no.”

The boys were now circling around Jirou, gushing over him as if they were his number one fan and not the other way around.

“It’s a good thing I texted you to give us the last spot, right?” Tendou said, nudging Ushijima.

“Yeah,” the manager replied with a smile on his lips.

“Do you think they would mind not having their manager after wrapping the event up?”

There was a sly grin on the redhead’s face, and Ushijima couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

“Well, after the event the boys get to leave on their own transportation and have a free day. Who’s to say I don’t deserve one myself?”

Tendou laughed. “So, movie date and then dinner reservations at home?”

Ushijima pulled Tendou closer to his side and kissed his temple. “Movie date and dinner reservations at home.”

#

When their time was up, Kawanishi exchanged numbers with Shirabu. The band had also found out he was a resident neurosurgeon who also studied psychology back in college. Kawanishi and Goshiki were taking online courses about psychology and Shirabu offered to give them assistance whenever he could.

“Hey, does anyone have somewhere else to go after this?” Semi asked.

His bandmates answered a series of no’s and told him they were all going straight home to rest.

“We’ll just carpool with Reon,” Yamagata said. “Our houses are on route to his anyway.”

Semi nodded, swinging his guitar case on his shoulder before saying his goodbyes to his bandmates.

“Take care, Eita!” they called out.

He walked straight to the basement parking, humming the tune of ‘Alaska’ while on the way. He couldn’t help but smile remembering what Shirabu had said about their song.

Once he got out of the basement, he had just noticed the rain pouring heavily outside. He was already about to turn to the exit when he noticed the familiar uneven cut copper hair by the entrance of the event center, obviously annoyed at whatever he was looking at on his phone.

Without second thoughts, Semi turned his car to the direction and stopped in front of their fan.

He rolled down the window on the passenger side and called, “Hey, do you need a ride?”

Shirabu bent down the window. “No, it’s okay. I think I’ll just call for a ride.”

“Why do you need to call one when I’m already offering?” Semi asked, laughing. As a fan, Shirabu sure knows how to control himself.

“I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“Nonsense, I insist,” Semi said, leaning on the passenger side and opening the door. “Come on, hop in.”

With not much of a choice, Shirabu breathed in putting his arms above his head dashing towards Semi’s car. He immediately closed the door and the sound of the rain was immediately toned down then.

“So, where are we going?” Semi asked.

Shirabu shook, rubbing his palms together as he hugged himself.

“Uh, you can just drop me off by the bus stop.”

Noticing how the fan was shaking, Semi leaned towards the back of his car and took something while one of his hands was on the wheel.

“Here, you can warm yourself up with this,” Semi said, handing Shirabu one of his black jackets. “And I’m not taking no for an answer. You’re obviously freezing.”

Hesitantly, Shirabu grabbed it and wore the jacket on. “Thanks.”

“Also, I’m not just dropping you off a bus stop. I don’t have anywhere else to go anyway.”

Shirabu stared at Semi while the ash blond was driving. He had to secretly pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

“Uh,” the fan trailed off.

“It’s raining heavily, Kenjirou,” Semi pointed. “Just leaving you on a bus stop when I could drive you to where you’re going will not sit well on me.”

There was a visible blush that creeped up to Shirabu’s cheeks when he heard Semi call his name. Sighing in defeat, he told Semi he was going to the hospital. He had the night shift today, which he was thankful for because it gave him the chance to meet up with STZ.

“You know, if something could be broken with the way you’re staring at it, your phone would have already been destroyed,” Semi said. “Why are you glaring at it anyway?”

“Satori bailed out on me to go prancing with his boyfriend, god knows where,” Shirabu said. “He hasn’t even introduced me to his boyfriend.”

Semi momentarily looked at Shirabu. “Really?” he asked.

“I didn’t even know he has one,” the fan replied.

“You don’t know Wakatoshi’s your friend’s boyfriend?”

Shirabu abruptly looked at Semi whose eyes were now back on the road.

“What?”

“They’ve been dating for three years now.”

Perplexed, Shirabu remembered the time when Tendou whined at him during the ticket sale saying he could just call his friend to give them tickets, or when he said for years that he could set up a meeting with him and the band.

“That little shit,” Shirabu uttered which made Semi snicker.

“I take it he didn’t tell you?” Semi said.

“No wonder he’s been giving me guitar picks on my birthdays when I don’t even know how to play a damn guitar.”

“He’s been giving you, what?” Semi mused.

“He always bragged about the connection he has in the industry and said he got them from you.”

Semi nodded his head, understanding what Shirabu just said.

“So that’s why my guitar picks have always been missing whenever Satori comes to practice.”

“He… – what?” Shirabu groaned, rubbing his temples as he thought about what else his mischievous friend took from Semi to give him as ‘gifts’.

“Wakatoshi and I share an apartment, so I guess that’s why some of my socks also went missing?”

With wide eyes, Shirabu once again looked at Semi’s direction and groaned.

“Oh god, I am going to kill Satori,” he said with a deadly tone.

Semi couldn’t help but laugh at Shirabu’s mortified expression. “Don’t worry, I think he gave you clean ones though.”

Shirabu’s face was now beyond saving. He was already as red as Tendou’s hair, embarrassed at the thought of his friend giving him gifts that actually belonged to Semi. The drive to the hospital felt longer when it only was only half an hour.

“Uh, your jacket,” Shirabu said, leaning on the car door.

They had already arrived at the hospital. Thankfully, the driveway to the entrance had a roof that made Semi letting Shirabu out an easy discussion.

Semi beamed at him and said, “Don’t worry, you can give it back next time.”

The singer closed the window and drove off leaving Shirabu to his thoughts.

_“Next time?”_

He entered the hospital, mindlessly looking at his phone as it vibrates with incoming messages.

**[ Miracle Boy ]** **  
**SemiSemi just asked your number!! I don’t know what happened but I know you’ll say yes anyway so I just gave it to him.

 **[ Miracle Boy ]** **  
**You really got you man, huh. (～o￣3￣)～

 **[ Unknown Number ]** **  
**Hey, this is Semi Eita. The thief monster gave me your number. Should I make an appointment to meet up with you, doctor?

Pinching himself for the nth time that day, Shirabu tucked his phone inside Semi’s jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i made another SemiShira fic.  
> listen to the song Shirabu mentioned [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGfURugjiUY).
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it.


End file.
